glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
Babineaux Académie
''Babineaux Academie ''is the fourteenth episode of season three of Glee: The New Touch. It will be published on May 24, 2015. Plot The Freakshows receive a visit from their prestigious french school rivals, cuasing tension all over the air. Meanwhile, Ren must make his definite move on Helena before Chip takes her away from him. Episode "So this is Lily everyone." -Helena had a smile on her face as she had her small infant daughter on her lap. Nick, Amy, Ren, Chip and Olga were all starring at her cuteness while Lily placed her thumb on her mouth.- "Wow. I'm so glad you could finally tell all of us what happened to you." Amy told her friend. "And it's not an easy thing to go through just by yourself... I dont know how you did that. If I'd known about this guy of yours I would've stepped into your apartment and kick him out right away." Ren said, as he laid his hand over Helena's lap. "I know... I was kinda stupid you guys... I'm so sorry I never told you any of it." "Helena, honey, you dont have to be sorry. Not after all you've been through. And luckily that asshole's getting what he deserves in jail." Olga assured her. -Helena nodded.- "I just... I just was so stupid, I was blinded by him. I felt like I needed him for Lily but I was so wrong, I thought he could be... I thought he could be nice again. But I was wrong. And I am done with him." "Alright guys the bitch is back!" Nick said as he stepped into glee club and everyone clapped and received him warmly. "Please never say that again." Lydia rolled her eyes. "Ren and Helena told me the great job you guys did the week I was gone with Amy on my honey moon, and I'm proud you guys could get all of your secrets out, plus we're only two months away from internationals and we must start our more rigourous practice." Nick said. "WE ARE DOOOOOOOOOMED!" -Eeveryone was surprised to hear Lennon's voice as she dashed into glee club. Lennon's face was red from running, her long blonde hair was all messed up and she panted as she stood in front of everyone.- "Wow what what Lennon?" Kat asked her. "Guys... we... are... doomed..." Lennon said. "Do this sort of stuff happen often around here? Gosh no wonder no one ever wants to join glee club" Des crossed her arms. "WE ARE FUCKING DOOMED!" Lennon cried out again, leaving everyone lost. "Just tell us why and stop acting all cray cray" Brandon said. "The... french... the french... are coming...." "Cause that sure makes a lot of sense" Brandon giggled. "Quick we mustn't lose any time...." -Lennon quickly turend off the lights on the class and on the projector. She looked for a video on the laptop and it loaded.- "What the fuck you people" Des remained armed crossed. "HERE!" Lennon said, as the video displayed a group of about twenty people dancing and singing elegantly on what looked like an opera house. "Hold on... I guess I know who those are." Iris said. "Oh Jesus" Kat also nodded, as they all stared at a perfectly organized performance at the opera house. "Guys, thats Babineaux Academie, our competiton from France." Lennon told them. "Gosh, couldnt you just tell us so from the beginning?" Des said. "Guys, it gets worse. They are performing a special show in New York this week and decided to pay us a visit. They are Babineaux Academie it's a french private school dedicated to teach their students to kill. Their students end up performing the black swan on the Sidney opera house, they train twenty four seven all week long. They travel all the fucking world showing their incredible talent, their coach, Bernadette Babineaux is no fucking joke she is known to have turned down the Prince of Cambridge once and laughed at it. And they are all coming over this week." Lennon said in a rush as she gulped. "Oh..." -Brandon walked down the school's hallways, proudly wearing his Lady Reapers outfit. He walked through the sea of students without any care and was surprised when he suddenly hit himself against the broad chest of a guy.- "Oh, sorry" Brandon said, and satred at the guy and soon turned red as he realized it was Austin. "It's alright." Austin told him, smirking at Brandon. -Brandon bit his lips and gulped as he and Austin remained standing there.- "So, um, how's life, Brandon? We havent really ever talked since..." Austin said. "Yeah, well, everything's great, you know? I am doing my best to keep my grades up and earn that scholarship at NYU. What about you?" "Yeah I'm you know, same as always, still on the wrestling team, still no idea what'll be of my life once I'm done with high school." Austin said. "Are you um... dating any new guy? How's that?" "Oh no, nope. I'm not that interested honestly." "Oh, right... well, um, it was nice talking to you again, Austin!" Brandon said, avoiding the awkwerdeness. "It was, good luck man" -Brandon smiled at him and walked away from him, as quickly as possible, he took a turn around on the hallways and walked to the men's bathroom, where only then he took a deep breath. He then washed his face against a mirror and noticed how he was still red from the conversation.- -Rose and Iris walked down the school's hallways. Rose's dark long hair contrasted against her purple sweater, while Iris' short brown hair was combed towards her right.- "I just sent the college my short so they can tell whether or not they give me that fucking scholarship. And I am so fucking nervous. My dad does not have the money for film school, I just need it so fucking much." "Relax, Rose. You surely did well... plus, we're all going through the same thing as you. I am terrified about my grades if I want to get to NYU." "Are you also going to NYU?" "Yeah, why? Who else is going there?" "Brandon is." "Wow, really? I guess we wont ever split apart... now that I think of it, I never even spoke to Brandon." Iris said. "Awkward." -Lennon suddenly rushed to meet the girls, her blonde hair all over the place.- "Guys! There's people in our glee club." -A pair of fingers held a long elegant cigaret as on the background french music was heard. The fingers carried the long cigaret onto small lips with red lipstic, as one hand took its duty to light the cigarete. The lips inhaled and exhaled the smoke, covering everything.- -A woman on her early thirties smirked as she smoked the long cigaret and comfortably sat on a black chair, she had long, coldless black hair over her shoulders, while she wore black and had the top buttons on her black shirt left open, slightly revealing her bra. She was humming to a song as around her young teenage guys sweat as they danced to the french music at glee club's classroom.- "Madame Babineaux... isnt it time for a small break? Vee have just returned from our New York performance and you vouldnt even let us visit the city and vee even did vocal practice on our vus heere.... it eez already ovious vee are beetin the americans" a young blonde girl said, with her thick french accent. -Madame Babineaux stared at her for a while, calmly, with no expression on her face as she smoked her elegant cigaret.- -The blonde girl grew nervous as she saw no possible answer from her coach, so she gulped and joined in the practice against.- "Excuse me, um.... excuse me" a voice called out. -Bernadette Babineaux turned her head and saw Nick entering glee club, followed by the freakshows behind him.- "You are interupting our practice" Madame Babineaux said, staring at Nick and the freakshows. "Your practice? Yeah, right. This is our glee club, and we never invited you guys over to our school." Lydia told her. -Madame Babineaux giggled as her xlub continued their dance practice and paid no mind to the conversation.- "Oh... Americans, alvays so velcoming" she said. "Excuse me, we welcome you to our school, but you cant just occupy our glee club." -Madame Babineaux stared at Nick and then back to the freakshows before giggling.- "So, eez this your glee club? You all reely look like you need some therapy" Bernadette said, as she slowly stood up from her seat, elegantly, like a tiger, and slowly made her way towards Nick as each of her steps made a clear soft noice. "Vee vill compete against your little glee club on internationals, and vee vill beet you just like the freaks that you are." Madame Babineaux said. "We are acepting you to our school, and you come all the way from France just to throw threat at us?" Nick asked her. "Exactly" Bernadette gave Nick a sly, vicious smile as her bright green eyes shone wildly, giving her the impression of a snake. -Madame Babineaux faced her glee club which had ignored everything going on in their efforts to practice.- "un deux trois maintenant" Madame Babineaux told her glee club in French as they all immediately stopped their dance practice and formed a straight line and started singing with confidence. "Mademoiselle Juliette a, son Romeo dans l'Alpha, de Verone, a Rome, elle court, Joli Syndrom de l'amour" the french glee club sang with confidence as they stared at glee club. "Shakespeare s'amuse de sa muse, l'heroine, trouve qe'il abuse elle monte vite dans les tours le grand ecrivan aime lui jouer des tours" the french glee club sang perfectly as they started their choreography. "Mademaisolle Juliette a pas vraiment la tete a choisir entre Montaigu, Capulet. Mademoiselle Juliette ai aimerait faire la fete champagne a sabrer coca secapsule-" -Madame Babineaux raised her right hand with order and her glee club immediately stopped their incredible performance instantly, leaving the guys from glee club in shock.- "Holly crap" Des said. "Now, thats just the easiest thing vee do. It vas just a varming up. I vill leave you your little glee cluv, you are sure going to need it. But vee vill be around, lurching your hallvays. Déplacer!" -Madame Babineaux gave one last stylish smirk to Nick and the freakshows as she left with her club and left the door open behind them.- -Ren Sayer's black coffee cup laid between his hands as he sat on the teachers longue and observed Chip and Helena talking to each other distantly by the coffee machine.- "Someone's jealous" Ren heard Olga say. "Umm... why would you say that?" Ren asked her, while blushing. "Ren, I'm not stupid, I've noticed how you've been staring at Helena ever since she got here. It's obvious you want her, now's your chance, dont let her slip away from you." Olga patted his back while Ren gulped. -Ren turned his head and saw how Chip and Helena were comely luaghing together at some joke. He then saw how Helena smiled at Chip one last time before leaving the teacher's longue. Chip then walked to Ren and Olgas' table with a smile drawn on his face.- "Guys, it looks like Helena and I are finally going out on a date." Chip told them, while Ren faked a smile. "Wow, so you asked her out?" "She said she has to look for someone to take care of Lily but guys, it's finally happenning." "Way to go, Chip." Olga said, while she eyed Ren. -Clara walked through school with Lydia. Lydia had now dyed her hair from bright pink to bright purple.- "It now feels so weird on Friday nights when I dont have any bachelor party to go and strip out to." Lydia said. "I mean, I'm glad I could put an end to that, but everything else just feels so empty now." "Well, you should start hanging out with a guy maybe." Clara told her. -Lydia grunted.- "Seriously, who?" "I dont know. I'm sure there's plenty of guys that would love to hang out with you." "Yeah but I wouldnt like to hang out with them." Lydia snapped back. "Do you seriously walk past me without even saying hello?" A raspy voice suddenly said to Clara's left, as Clara, surprised, turned her head and landed her eyes on a guy with short brown hair, who wore a dark Pink Floyd shirt and loose jeans. "Oh my gosh! Ash? What the hell are you doing here?" Clara asked him as she hugged him. "Looks like I'll be attending Woodsville High School 'till the end of term, you won't miss me." Ash told her. "Oh my gosh! Really? That's incredible, Ash!" Clara said, jumping up and down. "Yeah, I know!" "But... but how did you convinced your parents to come here? We're on the second half of the year already." "I know, I know, but I told my parents the kids at Oakwood bullied me because of me being a guy, so they just decided it was best for me to come to Woodsville" Ash shrugged. "Did they seriously bullied you?" -Ash gave a loud laugh while he layed his right arm over Clara's shoulders.- "Fuck no, but I couldnt stand not seeing you." -Clara and Ash walked down the school's hallways together.- -Ren exited his woodwork class and walked down the school's hallways towards Helena's office with a big smile on his face. However, Ren suddenly stopped walking as he saw Helena and Chip talking by Helena's office together. Ren gulped and kept on observing them, as the smile slowly dissapeared from his face.- "He could be a sinner, or a gentleman. He could be a preacher, when your soul is damned. He could be a lawyer on a witness stand, but he'll never love you like I can, can." Ren sang softly as he stared at the ground. -Ren stared at Chip and Helena laughing together as he remembered the first time he met Helena on the eact same place he stood now, as students walked all around him.- "He could be a stranger, you gave a second glance, he could be a trophy of a one night stand. He could have your humor, but I dont understand, he'll never love you like I can, can, can" Ren sang as his voice grew stronger and he raised his view from the ground as he stared at Helena and the smile on his face grew again. -Ren proceeded to walk towards Helena while singing, as Chip stared at him in confusion.- "Why are you looking down all the wrong roads? When mine is the heart and the salt of the soul. There may be lovers, who hold out their hands, but they'll never love you like I can, can, can" Ren sang to Helena as Chip frowned. -Ren held Helena's hand and guided her down the crowded school's hallways, away from Chip as they both laughed.- "A chance encounter of circumstance, maybe he's a mantra keeps your mind entranced, he could be the silence in the mayhem but then again, he'll never love you like I can, can, can." Ren sang. -Ren and Helena took a turn and entered the teacher's longue, where Ren spotted Nick, Amy and Olga and sang to Helena as she stared in awe at his performance.- "Why are you looking down all the wrong roads? When mine is the heart and the soul, there are many lovers who hold out their hands but they'll never love you like I can, can, can. They'll never love you like I can, can, can." Ren ended the performance, as Helena smiled. -Helena was all smiles as Ren ended his performance and rushed to meet him. They both hugged and Helena kissed him as Amy, Nick and Olga clapped from behind.- -Ren opened his eyes and raised his view from the ground by Helena's office, where she was laughing with Chip, forcing Ren to abandon his day dream. Ren took a deep breath and courage as he walked forward and interrupted their conversation.- "Oh hey Ren!" Helena said. "Helena, hey I..." Ren started saying. "Um... Ren, Helena and I were talking here." Chip told him. "Well, Chip. I certainly noticed that. And Helena, look, I just... I just wanted to let you know that I've been wanting to ask you out ever since I first stepped into your office the first time. And I never had the guts to do so. But I can't just let you slip away from me that easy, would you please consider going out on a date with me?" Ren asked her, as Chip awkwardly stood behind him. "Woah, man, Helena and I were..." Chip started saying. -However, Helena had a big smile on her face as she layed her back against the wall behind her.- "Chip, I'm sorry, I cant go out with you this Friday. I've got plans already." Helna laughed with Ren and held hands with him as they walked away from Chip and together down the school's hallways. -Madame Babineaux wore a sensual red scarelt dress tight on her body as she walked across Woodsville's hallways, staring at the students and examining them around her.- "Theeze school really is full of shit" She said. "I know right" Sabina suddenly said, as she walked besides Madame Babineaux. "You a'e also part of that shit" she said. "Well, kinda, but the freakshows are the worst part of that shit" "Vat do you vant?" "I can help you, I hate those guys as much as you do, I can give you information about them." "I'm not interested in working with a little adolescent red haired american sweaty and annoying girl, merci" Madame Babineaux snapped at Sabina who was left with her mouth wide opened. -Bernadette walked past Tomo, who had his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall behind him and scanned her sexy figure with his blue eyes.- "Lookin good" he said. -Madame Babineaux stopped walking and smirked. She then walked towards Tomo, slowly, like a tiger, as she stood right in front of him.- "Do you think so" Madame Babineaux said as she grabbed Tomo by the arm and pressed it tightly. "Oh fuck yeah I do" Tomo said. -Madame Babineaux seemed to find it amusing and entered an abandoned classroom right next to them, moving her ass slowly as Tomo enjoyed it.- "Are you coming?" She asked, as Tomo walked to the class. "Close the door" -Kat furiously ate her sandwich as she had lunch with Jake, Iris and Rose.- "Slow down, why are you in such a hurry today?" Jake asked her. "Why? Blame it on the french." Kat said. "Uh oh" "They fucking took pictures of me in the toilet while I was peeing! And shared them on their Facebook? They're like famous do you know how many people watched pictures of me while peeing?! Plus,one of the girls is really annoying she smells like shit, like literally and she threatened to have sex with you!" Kat said to Jake. "Wow, but isnt she like any hot? Does she have good boobs at least?" -Kat punched Jake's arm as he laughed.- "It's not fucking funny" "Yeah they're scaring me too, they like come out of nowhere and walk through our school like what the fuck." Rose said. "Plus they're practicing all day they even practice belting their voices as they walk" Iris added. "I heard they killed a cat and made a sacrifice and danced around it for incentive during practice." Rose said. "Vee do not kill cats, only freeks" a male voice with a thick french accent said, coming from a guy with greasy dark brown hair and green eyes, who had a small growing beard. Two blonde girls stood beside him. "Shut the fuck up, do you seriously got nothing to do with your lives? Dont you need to go back to France or something?" Kat asked him. "Madame Babineaux says its good for us to do some practice here,it gives us incentive to be better by scaring you freeks out." The guy said. -Kat grunted and slowly stood up from her seat and stood right in front of the french guy.- "Whats your name honey?" Kat asked him. "Olivier" "Wow, even gayer than how you look... listen to me, Olivier, you don't frighten us." Kat said, eye to eye with him, "Prove it" Olivier smirked. "I work at home in my parents basement, I dont troll, I make statements, I'm not a cliche sitting on my PJs, double cupping a lunch on a Tuesday, I'm like Drake, see? So dont hate me!" Kat sang, opening up her arms and singing perfectly as Olivier interrupted her and sang over her. "I get vexed if you dont appreciate me, real talk I'll put the world to rights, and when I'm a big boy I'm gonna write for Vice." Olivier sang crossed armed with an incredible strong voice as he stared at Kat. -Kat started walking around the cafeteria as the whole school observed her duet fight with Olivier.- "It's not for me? It must be wrong, I could ignore it and move on, but I'm a broadband champion, a URL badman" Kat sang with her incredible voice. -Olivier laughed Kat out as he also circled around the cafeteria.- "And if you tryina call it art, I'll have to take it all apart, I got a high brow game plan, a URL badman" Olivier sang. "I'm a U-R-L B-A-D M-A-N and you're dead to me, 'cause I'm a broadband champion a URL badman" Kat sang as she approached Olivier and silenced his lips with his finger as the school cheered for her. "Back to calls with no prescription, short-shorts with conviction, supreme palace APC, sirrup in a chalize yeah that's so me, I'm a London white boy rapping ATL, keyboard warrior that cant spell" Olivier sang with a smirk. "I dont like you, I think you're worthless, I wrote a whole pece about it up on my wordpress" Kat sang. -Olivier shrugged to Kat and sang with confidence as every girl swooned at his voice.- "It's not for me? It must be wrong, I could ignore it and move on but I'ma a broadband champion a URL badman, and if you tryna call it art, I'll have to take it all apart, I got a high brow game plan a URL badman" Olivier sang. -Kat walked towards Olivier and faced off with him.- "I'm a U-R-L B-A-D M-A-N without empathy" Kat sang "I got a high brow game plan, a URL badman" Olivier sang. -The whole school observed a the face off and moved their heads to the beat of the song as Kat and Olivier tried to top each other off with their amazing voices.- "I'm a U-R-L B-A-D M-A-N and you're dead to me" Kat snapped her fingers. "Cause I'm a Broadband Champion a URL Badman, I got a high brow game plan" Olivier sang. "A URL Badman" Kat and Olivier ended the song face to face, breathless and panting as they received applause from school. "See? We're not afraid of you." Kat told him. "You vere pathetic" Olivier said as he high fived with the blonde french girls and laughed, before turning around and leaving the cafeteria as at bit her lip and shook her head. "Asshole." -Ula Dwayne stared at the guards on her far right, and gulped.- -Around her, Ula heard the loud sound of voices talking between each other,little children meeting their mothers after months of absence, friends trying to catch up with each other, and long distance lovers reconnecting again. Ula remembered when she had been on this side of prison before, only on the other side. She felt a cold feeling down her spine as she sat down on one of the tables awaiting for Lauren.- -Ula took a deep breath of relief as Lauren sat in front of her on the table. However, her breath of relief soon faded away as Ula saw Lauren's state,her skin was as pale as Ula ever saw it before, her black hair looked mushy and wild, and her eyes were red, as if she hadnt slept for days.- "Ula, finally. I missed you so much in here." Lauren told her. "I missed you too baby." Ula held Lauren's hand, and noticed how a guard shook his head at their physical contact and let go of Lauren. "You look so good, so how has your music been going on?" "Oh, I decided to just focus on my grades you know. I am done trying to achieve those stupid dreams of mine. I realized they were way too childish, I gotta be real." "What?! Are you fucking kidding me, Ula? You get your chance to go away from this place and you decide not to live your dreams?" "It's not just like that... I just gotta be real." "Ula, please, please, promise me you will not leave your dreams, okay? Promise me." Lauren held Ula's hands again, and Ula noticed how sweaty they were. "I... I..." "Ula, please. Girls like me dont get to do shit, but you have it all,you can get to achieve your dreams, okay? Dont let the world bring you down, you were the one that told me girls like us never give up. What happened to that girl? DId you seriously gave up?" Lauren told her. "I... no, no, you're right... it's just that... I feel like I lost it all and-" "But you havent! You can still show the world you dont just give up on everything that's thrown at you! You can fucking do it, Ula." "You're right, you're right, Lauren... I cant just pretend to be all tough now, I gotta get my record out as I was about to." "Exactly, just promise me you will dedicate your first record to me" Lauren smiled, and Ula smiled with her. "I promise you." -Ula and Lauren held hands as Ula ignored the guard staring at her.- -Back at Woodsville, Nick, Amy, Ren and Helena had lunch at the teachers lounge.- -Ren and Helena held hands together. "I'm so glad you guys finally got together!" Amy told them. "So when' the wedding?" Nick asked them and Ren and Helena laughed. "Time will tell." Ren said, as he gave Helena a small kiss on the lips. "Vel you surely are disgusting" a french voice said, and they all saw Madame Babineaux standing in front of them, wearing dark gloves and an elegant red dress, revealing the texture of her body. "Are you still here?" Nick asked her. "Of course I am, and on my time here, I couldnt help but notice how pathetic your little glee club is, vee are going to smash you at internationals, vee are Babineaux Academy of Fine Arts" Madame Babineaux said. "Oh yeah? Well, we are the freakshows, from Woodsville High School and you cant scare us." Nick said. -Madame Babineaux giggled and shook her head.- "Oh you are so naive arent you, you will never beat the french" "Come to the school auditorium today, we'll show you just a bit of what is awaiting you at Internationals" Nick told her. "Oh I cant veit!" Madame Babineaux said, unintersted. "Come with me now" "Come with me now" -The Freakshows were pefroming at the school's auditorium with dark shirts as Babnieaux Academie observed their performance.- "Woah, come with me now, I'm gonna take you down, woah come with me now, I'm gonna show you how" The Freakshows sang with energy. "Woah come with me now, I'm gonna take you down, woah come with me now, I'm gonna show you how" The Freakshows sang with smiles and power as Olivier sighed on the audience. "Afraid to lose control and caught up in this world, I've wasted time, I've wasted breath, I think I've thought myself to death" Sam sang. "I was born without this fear and now it only seems clear, I need to move I need to fight I need to loose myself tonight" Jake sang. -The Freakshows now all joined together on the chorus and sang powerfully together while a french girl did Madame Babineaux a manicure.- "Woah, come with me now, I'm gonna show you how, woah come with me now, I'm gonna take you down" The Freakshows sang. "I think with my head and I move wth my head, I open my mouth and it's something Iread, I stood at this door, I'm told, but a part of me nows I'm growing old." Lennon sang. "Confused with what I thought with something I felt, confuse what I feel wth something that's real, I tried to sell my soul last night, funny he wouldnt even take a bite" Ula sang. -Ren and Helena are now shown kissing together by Ren's bed.- "Woah, come with me now, I'm gonna take you down, woach come with me now, I'm gonna show you down" Ren and Helena sang. -Back at Woodsville, the Freakshows performed the song as audience members of Babineux Academy yawned.- "Woah come with me now, I'm gonna take you down, woah come with me now, I'm gonna show you down" The Freakshows ended their rock performance with energy as no one from the audience members seemed to notice it ended as they kept on yawning and Madame Babineaux was done with her manicure. -Madame Babineaux stood up from her seat and stared at Nick and The Freakshows.- "Vee saw everything vee had to see... you really are going to loose" Madame Babineaux turned around and walked slowly away from them, slowly moving her butt as she was followed by her students. Songs Cast Guest Stars *'Eva Green '''as Bernadette Babineaux *'Angelina Jolie 'as Olga Lobova *'Iwan Rheon 'as Ren Sayer *'Danielle Brooks 'as Desiree Maguire *'Emma Greenwell 'as Lauren Miller *'Ruby Rose 'as Ash *'Samuel Anderson 'as Chip Jackson *'Max Adler 'as Austin Michaels *'Matt Lanter '''as Tomo Markovich Polls What do you guys think? I loved it It was great It was okay Meh It sucked Who do you think was the MVP? Kat Madame Babineaux Ren Which was your favorite performance? Mademoiselle Juliette Like I Can URL Badman Come With Me Now Sorry it took me so long! Hurry up next time asshole idgaf ok Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes